seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 27
Rangton, was right behind the Attack pirates... And considered his choice. The guys... He barely knew, and yet... What was he going to do? What if he didn't join them? He would go to some small village... And die. It's sadly that simple. He wanted to do more! That's why he left! -5 Years ago- "I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S BEYOND THIS DAMN OCEAN! EAST BLUE IS BORING! I WANT MORE... I NEED MORE! I'M HEADING TOWARDS THE GRAND LINE!" He screamed it at all the people at Yatara, and he walked off the podium. He wanted to be a navigator who braved the grand line. He was getting off, when the mayor of Yatara screamed "DON'T LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU RANGTON! YOUR THE MAIN REASON THIS ISLAND IS FAMOUS!" Rangton turned around, and pointed his finger at the mayor. "Yeah, that's why you want me! WHO AM I?! A SUPER NAVIGATOR?! OF COURSE! WHO AM I BESIDES THAT?! A USELESS DRUNK?! A SHORT IDIOT?! WHO AM I BEYOND THAT?!" They all looked at each other, and looked down. Rangton snorted at them, and walked away. He was better off. He didn't need them. They would learn, that they didn't need him, then they would forget him. -6 months ago- Rangton was drunk. Yep... Not braving the grand line... But drunk in some east blue bar. He just couldn't find any non marine or pirate boat heading towards the grand line. But... Today was the day. Some guy named Wort said his boat was heading to the grand line. They said they were at it for a while, but when they heard Rangton was around, they went back, just for him. He knew it was suspicious, but he has a frigging devil fruit, and was a hell of a lot stronger then he looked. He went in the harbor, and saw the boat. He nearly ran. The Jolly Roger... RIKER'S! THE MAN WITH A 50 MILLION BOUNTY! THE MAN WHO MADE THE EAST BLUE A CHAOTIC MESS! Rangton turned around, and ran, but he heard a noise. A jump. Riker jumped in the air, and stomped on Rangton. He was on top of Rangton, and got off. He held Rangton up by the throat. He looked Rangton right in the eye's, and said "Welcome Rangton... To the Riker pirates. Would you like to be a member of the commander 5? We could make you... 6? I know it's not so nice... But it could be worse. By worse... We mean you not working for us!" Rangton looked at Riker... And knew his life was over. Indeed... He was treated like shit. He was forced to make maps, was beat when he didn't do it, didn't do it fast enough, didn't do it clear enough, didn't do it pretty enough, and didn't stop his bleeding on the map. He was beat by everyone... But mostly Lok. Riker would almost never beat him, but when he did... It was the worst. He wouldn't be able to make a map for a week after his beating. Then... He ran. The crew was attacked by some pirate crew, and he was able to tear off his steel chains, and escaped by stealing a row boat while the other members of the commander 6, and Riker, were on the other boat. Ever since then... He feared them. -Present- These guys, were able to fight, just to help him. He helped them, but it seems he had no choice to join. "YOU GUYS PLANNED FOR THIS, DIDN'T YOU?! CALLING THE MARINES! FORCING ME TO JOIN, OR GO TO JAIL!" Zozo and Malk looked at him, and laughed their asses off. Malk was the first to speak. "WHEN THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS, YOU CAN LAUGH!" "THIS HAPPENED MORE THEN ONCE?!" "YOU THINK I JOINED BECAUSE OF A COUPON?! IT WAS SINK OR SWIM BUDDY!" Zozo, smiling, looked at Rangton and said "I HATED PIRATES! STILL DO, BUT THESE GUYS ARE EXCEPTIONS! WHAT DO YOU SAY FEA?!" Fea, looked at Rangton, and smirked. "I JOINED ON MY OWN FREEWILL! I SAY THAT'S THE BEST THING YOU CAN GET!" Rangton looked at Tack, the guy who was bleeding like a blood well, and was smiling bigger then all the others, and said to him "SO?! AM I JOINING OR WHAT?" "YOU DIDN'T JOIN YET? WELL THEN, WILL YOU JOIN NOW?" "HELL YEAH! YOU BETTER BE A GREAT CREW ON THE GRAND LINE!" "GREAT CREW? WERE GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" The 5 saw the boat, and were about to jump on. Zozo, looked at his behind, and bet he heard marines coming in. He looked at the boat, and said "Well... Will the next journey end like this?" Malk laughing, grabbed Zozo. "HOW WILL IT END THEN?! SO, NEW NAVIGATOR, WHERE TO NEXT?" Rangton jumped on the boat, and saw the waters. He saw the sun, and it was rising. It looked beautiful, and he saw the crew. They were all bleeding, but smiling, and looking at him. He wanted to cry. But... Stay calm... Show them your badassness. "Lougetown. We should pay our respects to the first Pirate king." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc